redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WildloughRhulain/FanFics/EntwinedDestinies
Could someone please help me think of an opening section to add before what I have here that would work? Also, I need a better name for the castle than "Fort Riftblade;" it sounds too much like "Riftgard." Riftblade was the first name I came up with and I just stuck it in there as a temporary. -- TiaraW Talk! 15:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Fort Taldrin, Fort Cosmoth, Fort Matrid, Fort Kalgore. A few ideas.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) That last castle name you gave me was perfect! I saw it and something clicked. I've got the name now. Thanks so much! :) --TiaraW Talk! 00:21, 18 April 2009 (UTC) And what do you know. that was my old Redwall MUCK name! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing MUCK was a Redwall chat room or something? I'm not really into the chat rooms myself; the only things I do in the way of chats are Messenger and Google Mail. :) TiaraW Talk! 00:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) It's a sort of role play game. One of the characters in my fan fics has the same name as my first MUCK character. I stopped playing when our computer broke and I still haven't found it again.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I really want to continue this, but I've hit a wall. Could someone help please? I really want to continue this, but I've hit a wall. Could someone help me with some scene ideas for the next section please? :) TiaraW Talk! 16:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) we can't help you unless you know where you want to go generally. This is the slave type of story so here are some of the classic options. A) The most common, a few slaves escape and come back to free the rest, or B)Somebody outside saves them all and the slaves escape and they a few try yo hunt them down. There are infinite possibilities, but these are the only I can think of right now. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. I know one thing already; I'm keeping the name "Fort Kalgore" for the compound. For a general idea, I was thinking something along these lines: the storyteller and a few friends of hers could manage to escape, get help and then come back to free the others, but I don't want the fic coming out the same way as the novel Triss; I'd been reading that book when this fic idea popped into my head. I think I need a better way of wording the beginning completely. TiaraW Talk! 13:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Try and come up with one really original idea. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) In that case I'll have to change the whole thing. TiaraW Talk! 21:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I forgot to say the rest. One original idea, the rest maters not. Brainstorm and try to come up with an idea.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I try to think of an original idea and I keep coming up with a blank slate. I want to write fanfics, but I keep hitting walls and have no way to get over them. I'm not sure what an original idea is anymore.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) That is a problem...--Martin II Want to race? 02:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC)